


A Little More

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elsanna Week Day One:  Cuddles] Sometimes, Elsa just wants a hug… and sometimes… Anna wants a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
> Warnings: um… I guess I have to put this here… character death (don’t shoot me D: ), but there is adorableness =D

-1-

It didn’t start as a particularly hard day.  She’d gotten herself up and out of bed, cleaned herself up, and gotten herself dressed.  Unusual for a queen right?—well some people don’t realize that being a queen doesn’t mean that you stand there while twenty different servants sponge bathe you, brush your teeth, brush your hair, apply make-up, or slip you into your dress for the day.  No, she’d done it all herself, like normal. 

Then, with her tiara in place, she’d glided down the hallways to the throne room.  Since she had vowed never to close the gates again, Elsa took to hearing the pleas of her people; and today she had a full docket before lunch.  The first one was an older man, he pleaded for Queen Elsa to raise the temperature—the ‘early’ winter was killing his crops, his livelihood.

“I…”  She looked at the man’s crotchety appearance and how worn down he appeared to be.  Her heart broke for him, and she let her look of negativity dissolve from her face; and into a warm smile.  “I will try my best to make sure that it stays warmer a few weeks longer.”  The man graciously thanked the woman, bowing as low as his bowed back allowed him to as he was led away by Kai.  The next few people weren’t so gracious.

They wanted money.  They demanded social standing of some sort.  They demanded restitution for the damage that her ‘eternal winter’ had caused to their homes.  Elsa listened to their stories, and declined every one.  “I have apologized for the early winter of last year.  But you were not affected by the snow and ice.  Only the immediate city and farms were.  And I have paid them restitution for their loss.”  Looking to Kai each time, she knew that it was all she needed to have her servant, or guard if needed, lead them out of the castle.  And then the last one of the night was quite unexpected; a moderately handsome young man with broad shoulders, sparsely grown but attractive facial hairs, short brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes walked in.  Marched up the steps and knelt before the throne, taking Elsa’s right hand in his and laying a polite kiss on the back of her hand.

 

“My Queen, you are a vision of beauty.”  To which Elsa responded with a modest ‘Thank you’, he merely stood and moved back to look at the woman.  And instantly Elsa did not like him.  Even though she was the one on higher ground, he managed to still look down on her.  “I have come to ask for your hand in marriage, your majesty.  This kingdom has gone on for too long without a proper leader.  And I believe that I am the best there is.” _Proper leader?  Excuse me?_   But Elsa’s outrage did not show on her face.  Kai moved to intercept the man, but she merely held up a hand to signal that it was fine.

 

Instead, the Ice Queen stood, and the inhabitants of the room could feel the temperature drop and the sky darkened outside as snow clouds gathered—but no snow would pour from them.  With a polite smile, Elsa began:  “My father, he was an excellent king.  He kept his people happy and healthy, and the kingdom was prosperous.  And his presence is dearly missed. However…”  She took a step down, and looked everywhere but his eyes, slowly glancing from her surroundings to his jacket, noting how… empty of metals it happened to be.  “He did teach me all that he knew before he passed.  See, he knew…”  Another step.  “That I would be the one taking over should he pass.  I was the Crown Princess… the Royal Heir.”  Another step, and the last.  “And he also knew, that if I chose to marry… that the man would not be king, and would not take my kingdom from me.”  Stepping up to him, she looked straight into his eyes.  The man still seemed full of himself.  “This kingdom has a proper leader.  It has always had one.”  Another inch closer, and his façade began to slip, he did deem her a danger, and was afraid of her.  “And you? Are never going to be it.”  She stepped away from him and moved to walk away.  “Escort him out of the castle.  I am finished for today.”  She spoke sternly to her guards and Kai, who nodded with a slight bow.  Regally, she glided from the room and into a hallway, the temperature returned to normal, and the skies cleared.

 

And was unexpectedly pulled into a pair of freckled arms, and smothered by free ginger hair.  “Oh Elsa!  You did so good!”  She held onto her frustrated older sister until she felt the woman’s shoulders relax, and the last of the tension left her body.  “There you go… now we just need hot cocoa and a blanket!  It’s campfire stories night!”  She squealed before stepping away and grabbing hold of Elsa’s hand and dragging her down the hallway.

 

-2-

It was a happy day.  Anna’s nineteenth birthday.  There was cake, presents, a party.  They’d been going on for most of the day.  And now, everyone was silent.  In the middle of the ballroom, there was a circle of people and in the middle of that circle were Anna and Kristoff.  Just on the inside of the circle stood Olaf and Elsa.

 

Kristoff had called attention to everyone in the room, before he dropped down on one knee.  And instantly, Elsa’s breath had stopped and her mind had begun to rattle so many things, that she barely picked out:  _She’s going to leave you forever.  Marrying Kristoff is the end of the line.  She’ll go on to have babies, and she won’t have any more time for you._   Her mind began to remember the stolen kisses in the hallways, the cuddling by the fireplace on particularly cold days that Elsa just couldn’t alleviate (because she continued snow and ice, not the weather), and the nights they spent together sharing their forbidden love.  She knew this was going to happen.  Anna had been the one to suggest it.  Using Kristoff as a cover.  And the man had readily agreed. 

 

Not because he wanted to take Anna away from Elsa, but because he did love, and he wanted to see her happy.  If he was only responsible for the happiness she got from spending time with Elsa, then so be it.  But seeing the man proposing to Anna, something that she would never be able to do—it broke her heart.

 

But she endured it.  Not hearing, or rather not processing, a word that Kristoff spoke to the princess; she merely clapped joyfully when they heard Anna’s exclamation of “Yes of course I’ll marry you!  You big goof!”  Before she excused herself.  Olaf stood there, confused at his creator’s actions and approached Anna after the party resumed. 

 

“Um… Anna?  I think something is wrong with Elsa…”  He started with.  “She ran out of here pretty fast after Kristoff put that ring on your finger.”  He was innocent to all of this, and it was endearing—but Anna was instantly worried for her sister.

 

“Thanks Olaf.”  She said, giving him a small hug before standing an brushing off the snowflakes that made their way onto her dress from his personal flurry; and she walked to the door that would lead her to Elsa’s rooms, accepting the congratulations on the way to the door.  Once out of the ballroom, she raced up the stairs and moved to one of the doors on the long hallway.  She heard soft sniffles from inside and slowly raised her hand, tapping out the knock of their youth.  “Elsa?”  She didn’t wait for a response.

 

Opening the door, she was greeted with her sister sitting on her large bed.  Tears were glistening on her cheeks, freezing and falling into snow before dissipating.  “Elsa?  I thought you were okay with this…”  Anna moved to her sister’s side and pulled the older woman into her lap, holding her as close as she could.

 

“…I’ll never get to propose… I’ll… I’ll never get to stand at the altar and watch you walk up the aisle…  we won’t be able to conceive children…”  She let out a soft sob.  Anna merely moved them so that they were laying on the bed, with Elsa curled into Anna. 

 

“Oh Elsa… you’ll always be my number one.”  They spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.

 

-3-

It’s another beautiful day.  The decorations are extravagant… and made of ice.  The flowers are beautiful, and crafted from ice.  Elsa couldn’t believe that the day had come so quickly.  She was a nervous wreck as she stood up at the front of the church, standing on the middle step; she had Kristoff in her peripheral, sweating with just as much (if not more… probably more) anxiety.  But he was happy, Elsa could tell.

 

And then the music stopped; no, it changed.  The doors in the back of the ballroom opened to reveal Anna in her beautiful wedding dress.  The bodice conformed to her body, with off the shoulder straps; while the rest flared out at her hips, and fell natural over her legs.  It was simple, but it worked for Anna.  And it was beautiful.  Elsa couldn’t stop staring as her younger sister, even as the ceremony continued and the two were lawfully wed.

 

The night continued on, celebrations were had.  And the night ended with Kristoff and Anna being led to their new shared room—Elsa would be sleeping alone tonight.  And as she laid in bed that night, she held the pillow that usually held Anna’s head close to her body, hugging it as she would her sister.  And letting the despair of the day crash into her.  Before she slipped off into slumber, her door creaked opened before being closed quietly.  And a body climbed into the bed behind her, wrapping thin arms around her body.  “I love you Elsa.”  Anna spoke, before she drifted off to sleep.  Elsa was happy to have her sister in her bed, but felt incredibly jealous as she smelled the soap that Anna had used to wash after her night with Kristoff.  Sighing, Elsa just held onto the arm that was holding her and forced herself into slumber.

 

-4-

“No Anna!  You can’t do this… you can’t leave me!”  She begged.  On her knees beside the bed, covered in bloodied sheets, and older fluids; the queen grasped Anna’s right hand tightly in both of hers.  Tears blurred her vision.  She paid no attention to the doctor and his assistants in the room, or the cries from the new born infant that should be welcomed with joy—not sorrow.  “Anna…”  She laying her head down, she sobs heavily.  Wanting nothing more than for those arms to wrap around her and tell her that she’s just having a nightmare—that the baby hadn’t decided to come early, that Kristoff wasn’t off somewhere in the mountains doing his job, instead of with her and Anna… that Anna wasn’t slipping away with each breath she took. 

 

And suddenly, she felt a hand on her head, patting her hair.  With another sob, Elsa raised her head to look up at her sister.  She was crying too.  And Elsa realized, that Anna wouldn’t be able to see her child, wouldn’t be able to see that child grow and mature into a young adult and go on to do great things.  She wouldn’t be able to grow old with Elsa and Kristoff, wouldn’t be able to build snowmen with her family, or enjoy the company of the people she loved.  Elsa took her right hand and cupped Anna’s cheek, she gently swiped at the tears that were falling from those perfect hazel eyes.  “Anna…”

 

“I want you to hold me, Elsa… one last time.”  She choked on those last few words, the sobs over-powering her voice.  Elsa nodded as the doctor finally left the room with the screaming baby, Anna had held the child for a mere moment, before the sobs overcame her and the doctor was forced to peel the child from its parent. 

 

Alone in the room, Elsa rose from the floor and climbed onto the bed, careful not to jar Anna too much, not wanting to cause the girl any more pain than she already had.  She leaned back against the headboard and moved Anna to lay against her; and she held onto the girl.  Crying with she did.  “Sing to me… Elsa…”  It was weak, but Elsa found herself singing a familiar lullaby in response to her sister’s request.  It was a few moments before she felt Anna exhale… but never inhale.

 

Those standing outside the door would heard the wounded cry of a grieving sister, as she held onto the now still body of the princess.  It would be hours before anyone would be able to drag her from the room.

 

“Hello little one.”  She peers down at the child lying in her crib.  One that Anna had commissioned from the carpenters in the city; it was stained dark, it was a work of art.  Elsa tries to keep the frown on her face, to keep the grief in her heart at having lost the love of her life mere hours before.  But she finds that she can’t.  The child gurgles up at her and smiles with her bright hazel eyes opened to the world.  With unsure arms, she reaches up to the woman.  It takes Elsa only a moment to decide to hold the baby, and within seconds of holding the child to her chest, Elsa is smiling as a new warmth envelops her heart.  “It’s okay… you’re not alone… I’m here…”  She chooses to hold the child on her chest for the rest of the night.

 

-5-

The hallways are dark, except for the light slipping in through the windows from the moon and stars hanging in the sky.  Shadows play across furniture.  Creaks echo from the settling of the castle.  The tiny feet stepping on the carpeted floor pause with every creak, checking behind her—making sure that nothing is following her.  Her shoulders are shaking in fear of what lay in the shadows, tears are falling down her cheeks.  _Mama…_   The next creak sends a shock through her body, and she gives up the silent walking and sprints down the hallway to the door that she’s all too familiar with.  Not bothering to knock, she holds on to the stuffed snowman that her father gave to her before he left on another work-trip—it resembles Olaf, the living snowman that hangs around the city talking to people and enjoying life as usual; opening the door quickly, she lets it swing closed by itself as she races to the bed and the person that lay beneath the blankets.

 

“Mama E-whl-sa!  Mama!”  She cries out as she stands at the edge of the bed, still too small to climb onto the bed without some help.  “Ma-sob-ma!”  She cried again, hitting the side of the bed through her attempt to get up.  This jarring of the mattress awoke the inhabitant of the bed.  In her sleep-addled state, she quickly turned over to see what was happening and saw the shivering and crying mess of the girl she’d adopted as her own.  Elsa sat up, and held out her hands for the toddler to jump in to.  Once Elsa had ahold of the girl, she pulled her up and into a hug.

 

“Oh Anna, dear.  What’s wrong?”

 

“I had a bad dweam… Mommy and Papa were there… they were eated by a monster.”  She sobbed.  Elsa chuckled at this, before correcting the girl’s speech.

 

“It’s ‘eaten’ baby, not ‘eated’.”

 

“That’s what I said, Mama!”  The child retorted petulantly, to which Elsa merely widened her smile. 

 

“Okay baby.  Well, let’s lay back down.  And we’ll go back to sleep.  I’ll keep the monsters away, okay?”  The toddler yawned and nodded against Elsa’s chest as the older woman slowly lowered them both back onto the mattress.  By the time they had settled, little Anna was snuggled up on Elsa’s chest, clutching her sleep-dress in her tiny hands.  Elsa merely marveled at the similarities between her sister Anna, and the child that had come from the deceased princess.  “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, princess… I promise.”  With a soft kiss to the toddler’s hair, Elsa holds the girl closer and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, if you're not ready to kill me, I'd love to hear what you've thought. If it won't let you on here, I have a tumblr account of the same name... I'm pretty sure it will let you send me stuff. Idk.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed it... at least a little =D


End file.
